Code editors provide a development environment within which software developers may write software code to build, among other things, software applications or libraries. Software developers frequently use snippets or segments of example code found in various sources. However, while example code may be presented to a user within the framework of explanatory documentation where the example code was found, example code inserted into a code editor lacks any link or interactivity to the documentation corresponding to the example code. As a consequence, within current code editing tools, when a user searches for example code or documentation, the found documentation and example code segments are merely located and displayed independently of the code under development.
Many code editing tools allow a user to display a preview of code under development. However, the preview ability of current code editors is based on generating a preview for an entire body of software code. Thus, while current code editing tools may provide a user the ability to preview the results of software being developed, the preview is holistic. In other words, a software developer sees a preview of each and every aspect of the code under development similar to a runtime output of the code. However, in some cases, a software developer may find it advantageous to preview a particular segment or subsection of the code under development.